english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
A Turtle's Tale: Sammy's Adventures (2010)
A Turtle's Tale: Sammy's Adventures is a 2010 English-language Belgian-French animated film that's co-written and directed by Ben Stassen. The film was released on August 4, 2010 in Belgium, August 11, 2010 in France and on March 25, 2011 in the UK. American Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Anthony Anderson - Ray *Ed Begley Jr. - Greenpeace Worker *Pat Carrol - Old Female Turtle *Tim Curry - Fluffy *Stacy Keach - Grandpa Sammy *Yuri Lowenthal - Young Sammy *Kathy Griffin - Vera *Melanie Griffith - Snow *Jenny McCarthy - Shelly 'Additional Cast' *Charlie Adler - Slim *Gigi Perreau - Whale *Roxanne Reese - Rita *Cam Clark - Seagull *Darren Capozzi - Robbie *Alan Sherman - Old Turtle *Sophia Bairley - Sandra *Scott Menville - Jacko *Yuri Lowenthal - Ollie *James Fredrick - Fisherman#1 *WK Stratton - Fisherman#2 *"Wolfy" Hutton - Baby Buddha *Pam Adlon - Female Turtle#1 *Kierstia Koppel - Female Turtle#2 *David Joliffe - Lab Worker *Richard Jannone - Policeman#1 *Tim Dadabo - Policeman#2 *Charlie Schlatter - Hippie *Al Rodriego - Ben, VW Driver *S. Scott Bullock - Large Seal *Don Fullilove - Green Turtle *Joey Naber - GreenPeace Worker#2 *Carlos A. McCullers - Hatchling Ray *Isabelle Fuhrman - Hatchling Shelly *Olivier Paris - Loggerhead *Eric Unger - Hatchling *Leo Howard - Hatchling *Grant Klemann - Hatchling *Sam Rieds - Hatchling *Krista Williams - Hatchling *Heather Trzyna - Hatchling *Keegan Michael Thomas - Baby Hatchling 'Loop Group' *Steve Kramer *Keith Anthony *Don Fullilove *Steve Staley *Archie Hahn *Cam Clark *Al Rodriego *Joseph Leo Bwarie *Scott Menville *Doug Capozzi *Doug Rouhier *Adam Wylie *David Cowgill *James Fredrick *Mimi Maynard *Karen Strassman *Bridget Hoffman *Brianne Brozey *Jessica Gee-George *Jackie Gonneau *Lara Cody *Philece Sampler *Mona Marshall *Cindy Robison British Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Shelley - Gemma Arterton *Sammy - Dominic Cooper *and John Hurt as Grandpa Sammy *Sandra - Christine Bleakley *Fluffy - Kayvan Novak *Ray - Robert Sheehan 'Additional Cast' *VW Driver - Ben Bishop *Female Hatchling - Anjella MackIntosh *Male Hatchling#1/#2 - Ben Bishop *Male Hatchling#3 - Ray Gillon *Ollie - Ben Bishop *Jacko - Geoff Searle *Loggerhead Turtles - Ben Bishop, Geoff Searle, Ray Gillon *Loggerhead Turtle 1 - Ben Bishop *Loggerhead Turtle 2 - Anjella MackIntosh *Loggerhead Turtle 3 - Geoff Searle *Loggerhead Turtle 4 - Geoff Searle *Loggerhead Turtle 5 - Ben Bishop *Loggerhead Turtle 6 - Geoff Searle *Loggerhead Turtle 7 - Ben Bishop *Loggerhead Turtle 8 - Geoff Searle *Crowd - Ben Bishop, Geoff Searle, Ray Gillon *Slim - Kayvan Novak *Fisherman#1 - Ben Bishop *Fisherman#2 - Ray Gillon *Snow - Melanie Cooper *Baby Buddha - Julia Boecker *Vera - Anjella MackIntosh *Police#1 - Ben Bishop *Hippie - Geoff Searle *Hippie#2 - Ray Gillon *Police#2 - Ray Gillon *Large Seal - Ben Bishop *Green Turtle - Ben Bishop *Old Male Turtle - Ben Bishop *Old Female Turtle - Anjella MackIntosh *Seagull - Kayvan Novak *Whale - Geoff Searle *Greenpeace Worker#1 - Geoff Searle *Greenpeace Worker#2 - Ray Gillon *Greenpeace Worker#3 - Ray Gillon *Ben - Ben Bishop *Lab Worker - Ray Gillon *Female Turtle#1 - Georgia Sweeney *Female Turtle#2 - Stephanie Powter *Rita - Sohm Kapila *Young Female Turtle - Stephanie Powter *Female Turtle - Georgia Sweeney *Robbie - Kayvan Novak *Hatchling Turtle - Geoff Searle 'Loop Group (Footage)' *Steve Kramer *Keith Anthony *Don Fullilove *Steve Staley *Archie Hahn *Cam Clark *Al Rodriego *Joseph Leo Bwarie *Scott Menville *Doug Capozzi *Doug Rouhier *Adam Wylie *David Cowgill *James Fredrick *Mimi Maynard *Karen Strassman *Bridget Hoffman *Brianne Brozey *Jessica Gee-George *Jackie Gonneau *Lara Cody *Philece Sampler *Mona Marshall *Cindy Robison Category:Animated Movies Category:2010 Animated Movies